


Lying To Yourself

by Emmybazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post episode 2.13, Spoilers, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: What happens the morning after the night at the end of Episode 2.13 between Jace and Maia."Jace pulls his t-shirt over his head and leans over her, taking up her personal space, breathing warm, stale breath over her neck, “Too bad, way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”“Good thing I have no interest in your heart then,” she lets him indulge, tracing his nose along her throat. She’ll smell him on her for days at this point, not to mention how much his scent has seeped into her bed already. She doesn’t bring people back here for a reason, but with the other options being an alley or the institute, it wasn’t a hard choice.She can feel his mouth quirk into what can only be a smirk. His hand trails down her arm as he presses one more kiss to her jaw, “Sure you don’t.”"





	Lying To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not someone who read the TMI books but am thoroughly enjoying the TV series. I think the TV series Jace and Maia have a ton of chemistry so I looooved the end of Those of Demon Blood. Also not someone who regularly writes canon-compliant fic so apologies in advance. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters in this fic.

An alarm goes off. Maia reaches out trying to silence it. Her fingertips search the top of the night stand but she doesn’t find anything but her silent phone. It’s then when she remembers two things. She didn’t set an alarm last night and Jace is in her bed.

“Turn it off,” Jace mumbles into her pillow, lying on his stomach with his face tucked into his arms. 

She drags the pillow out from under him and whacks him with it, “It’s not mine asshole.”

He grumbles, “Shit,” before rolling over and reaching down to where his clothes had fallen the previous night. Maia puts her pillow over her face, trying to cancel out the noise, when Jace stops it. 

“Hey Alec,” he mutters. Of course, she gets woken up because Alec just had to talk to his parabatai. She would roll her eyes at the clingy as fuck shadowhunters but they’re not worth the energy.

“Stayed at a friends last night,” Jace explains, “I’ll be back in a bit.” The weight on the bed shifts as Jace turns towards her, “See you soon.” Jace drops the phone on the bed behind him and loops his arm around Maia’s body, “Morning.”

“Get out so I can go back to sleep,” her voice is muffled and Jace tugs the pillow down.

“What? Not going to make me breakfast in bed?” He kisses the corner of her lips before sliding out of the bed. 

“Hell no,” she hugs her pillow close to her chest, watching him get dressed in the dawn light pouring in through the window, “I'm not going to waste my food on you.”

Jace pulls his t-shirt over his head and leans over her, taking up her personal space, breathing warm, stale breath over her neck, “Too bad, way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“Good thing I have no interest in your heart then,” she lets him indulge, tracing his nose along her throat. She’ll smell him on her for days at this point, not to mention how much his scent has seeped into her bed already. She doesn’t bring people back here for a reason, but with the other options being an alley or the Institute, it wasn’t a hard choice. 

She can feel his mouth quirk into what can only be a smirk. His hand trails down her arm as he presses one more kiss to her jaw, “Sure you don’t.”

She pushes him away at that, hands square against his chest, “I don’t. Last night didn’t mean anything, remember?”

He shakes his head, “Sure it didn’t.” He stands, grabs his leather jacket from the top of her dresser and yells over his shoulder as he leaves her room, “You have my number, make sure to use it!”

“In your dreams Shadowhunter!” She hears the door shut behind him and lets out a heavy sigh. Time to catalogue all the poor decisions she had made the night before. 

The first had been punching Jace. It’s not the first time her anger has gotten the better of her, but when the man she can't help but have feelings for told her he was going to tag her like a dog, a tantrum is allowed. Things had been going well between them too, bonding over their distaste for Simon and Clary rubbing their romance in everyone’s face. Of course, what stings the most for her about seeing Simon and Clary at the bar is watching Jace mope about it. 

It had definitely been a mistake letting Jace touch her at all. The simple touch of his hand on her neck when he'd removed the GPS device had felt too good. Calling him out about Clary had probably not been the best move either. She could practically see her own feelings sweating out at those words. Only good thing she had done last night had been pushing him away and even that didn’t last more than a second. 

Maybe she should go to therapy. The only guy who can hold her interest is the one who’s not only still in love with the girl who he thought was his sister for a month, but who killed a bunch of her friends. That one night she tried to kill him doesn’t help. No matter what, it’s fucked. Therapy might be good for her. Or at least more girl friends to confide in. Besides Clary. Being friends with Clary might fuck things up even more. 

Her phone buzzes,  _ Missing me yet? _

She types out,  _ You wish _ before turning her back to the windows and falling asleep to the memory of his hands on her. 

******

“How long has he been here?” Maia asks Trevor when she gets to work a few days after her and Jace’s tryst. 

“Hour or so,” Trevor dries off another glass, “Asked when you started and said he’d wait.” He smirks, “Look whose the puppy now, waiting patiently for your return.”

Jace sits at the end of the bar, rolling a glass in his hands and staring into the middle distance. He doesn’t notice Maia right away, but grins at her when they make eye contact.

Maia rolls her eyes, “Please, he just knows I’ll give him a free beer.” 

“That makes sense, stay and buy two beers to get one free.”

“Shut up,” Maia gently punches Trevor’s shoulder before getting behind the bar. She leans over the bar, hips up, chest out, head cocked. Part of her feels obvious but the other part can feel Jace’s eyes on her and that part is content, “What do you want now?”

“You never called,” Jace raises his eyebrows, “Hurt my feelings. I’d think it was my performance, but we both know I’m too good for that.”

It’s like Maia physically can’t stop rolling her eyes every time she interacts with Jace. “So what? You came here for an explanation?”

“No, I came here to see what you were doing after your shift. If you want to give an explanation, I’m open to hearing it.” He purses his lips. Damn he’s pretty. Maia clenches her jaw and reminds herself to stay strong. 

“I don’t get off until close. Isn’t that past your shadowhunter bedtime?” she pours him another beer, finding anything she can to do with her hands. 

“I’m off-duty tomorrow.” Jace leans into the bar, hooks his fingers over the pulse in her wrist when she puts the beer in front of him, “hear you are too.”

_ Tell him it was a one night stand, tell him he’s not as good as he thinks he is, tell him you couldn’t give a fuck about him _ , “Be here at close and we’ll see how I feel.”  _ Fuck.  _

Jace puts a twenty dollar bill down next to the still full glass, “See you later, Maia. Looking forward to it.”

Maia hates that she does it but she follows him with her eyes as he walks out. He looks back once, when he’s barely out the door, and winks of all things and she feels her jaw snap shut. She shakes herself out of the daze. 

“Free drink, huh?” Trevor points to the money on the counter. 

“Don’t you have some glasses to dry?” Maia quirks a brow at him, flashes her eyes. He backs off with a laugh and Maia regains her footing, turning to the next patron, “What can I get for you?”

*****

Jace doesn’t show. Maia does the last call a few minutes later than usual, she drags her feet as she sweeps and pushes the last few stragglers out. She waits until the last possible minute to lock the door and laughs bitter at her own expectations. Even if he had come, wouldn’t have been anything more than a fuck. She takes a shot of tequila before grabbing her purse and heading out the back. 

“Hey,” Jace is leaning against the brick wall, right where she had pushed him not a week ago. 

“What the hell, Jace?” she startles, “You can’t just hang out in alleys in New York City!”

“You’re a werewolf. Couldn’t you sense me?” Jace steps forward so he can hover close to her. 

“Doesn’t really work like that,” she stays confident, hip popped and lips pursed. Jace’s eyes never leave her. It’s intoxicating and her wolf is preening under the attention. 

They hold there, looking at each other, close with magnets in both their bodies tugging them together. She can practically see his bravado slip away as the smirk is taken over by a grin. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he nods his head toward the street and offers his hand. She doesn’t take it, walks a step in the direction of her place, but he stops her, “Wrong way.”

“What?” she bites, “Want to take me back to the Institute?”

“No,” he shakes his head, still grinning that dumb smile that makes her feel unsteady in her heels, “there’s a great pizza place a few blocks away that’s 24 hour. I figured you could use some food after your shift.” 

Maia stands there, arms crossed, assessing the situation. Jace Herondale, a shadowhunter, the guy who killed so much of her pack, either a stickler for the rules or a breaker of them depending on who’s calling shots, a broken and trod on soul masked by a pretty smile and way too many muscles. That Jace Herondale is holding his hand out to her, looking, of all things, hopeful. 

“What are you doing?” Maia shakes her head, “I don’t want to be some kind of rebound for you, ok? Fine, let’s go back and have sex but don’t pretend to like me, or that you want to spend time with me just to get over Clary. That’s a shitty thing to do Jace.”

Jace’s face falls, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m not pretending Maia.”

“You still love her-”

“Maia, look, I do love Clary,” Jace takes a step toward her, closing the little space that came between them, “but I also love Alec, and Izzy, the Lightwood family. Even Magnus and Simon are growing on me. And I’m always going to want to protect her just like I’m going to want to protect the rest of them. But,” he brings his hand up to her face, “this is completely separate from that.”

“This? What exactly is this?” Maia spits but doesn’t walk away from his fingers gently running over her skin. 

Jace’s face barely crinkles into a smile, “You make me laugh, even when my day has been awful. You don’t take my shit, just push it right back at me. You challenge me. And I'd really love to fuck you again.” He swallows, eyes on her lips, “Sometimes I think- you might be able to get me and I could get you.” He shrugs, “Not sure if you’ve had any luck on that front before but I certainly haven’t.”

“Not even Clary?”

“Especially not Clary,” Jace brings his other hand up, buries his fingers in her hair, “Come on Maia, don’t you feel it too?”

Maia slides her hands up to his neck and pulls him down to her, kissing him quick. She pulls his hand down between them and links their fingers together.

“You owe me pizza. I need carbs before there’s any more mushy talk.” She tugs him in the way he had originally wanted to go and waits for him to catch up. 

Jace smirks, dropping her hand and tucking her under his arm instead, “And you said it didn’t mean anything.”

She elbows him in the gut before slipping her hand around his waist and sliding it into his jacket pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Tumblr: emmybazy.tumblr.com


End file.
